


Your Smile Could Light Up All of Broadway

by jaxquenault



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Broadway, Broadway References, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Facial Shaving, Fluff and Angst, Haircuts, M/M, Makeover, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Protective Sam Wilson, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxquenault/pseuds/jaxquenault
Summary: Bucky is still recovering from what Hydra had done and after the events of the Civil War between the team and him and Sam have been getting closer. Sam has also been getting Bucky into a lot of the recent musicals, including the stage versions of Moulin Rouge and Catch Me If You Can.When Bucky has a panic attack whilst looking in the mirror, Sam gives him a new look, which is inspired by the male lead of both shows.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 30





	Your Smile Could Light Up All of Broadway

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> So this idea popped into my head and I knew that I had to write it, as it combines musicals and Marvel, two of my absolute favourite things. 
> 
> Also please be aware that this story is very fluffy but it also includes a panic attack as well as talk about insecurities and PTSD, so if any of this may be triggering to you than please do not read this, as your wellbeing is very important. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your time and I really hope you enjoy this fic.

Bucky was sat in the bathroom of his wing at the tower. His legs dangled over the stool as he glared at his reflection in the mirror. He was alone, as the other members of the team were out on a mission. 

He was only really close with Sam and Steve but he did talk to the others in passing, even Tony. This was quite surprising to everyone, especially Bucky himself, considering the events of the civil war that broke out between the team, when Tony found out what had really happened to his parents. 

Bucky thought all the time about what he had done whilst he was the Winter Soldier, which of course wasn't his fault but Bucky believed otherwise. He crawled in his skin as he continued to stare at his reflection in the mirror. To him the man staring back at him wasn't James Buchanan "Bucky Barnes, but instead the Winter Soldier, a deadly assassin who was responsible for so many fatalities, injuries and heaps of destruction. 

He tugged at his tangled brown tresses, which lightly caressed his collar bones. He hated it. He hated everything about his appearance from his hair, to his scraggly beard and his metal arm. His breathing sped up and his chest tightened. A pounding sensation began in his head which matched one playing in his heart. 

"Bucky, are you in there?" He heard Sam call from the other side of the bathroom door.  
"Yeah, I'll be out in just a sec." Was his reply in a rather frantic voice.  
"Please Buck, just let me in, I can tell that something is wrong." Sam pleaded.  
Bucky then let out a heavy sigh before getting up from the stool and unlocking the door.  
Sam grabbed hold of the handle and the door flew open, reveal ling Bucky, very teary eyed with his hands clutching onto fitsfuls of his hair. 

"What's wrong, love?" Sam asked, his eyes filled with concern.  
Bucky blushed slightly at the nickname but he was still very shaken up and trying to regain his breath, "I just don't want to look like him anymore, like the Winter Soldier." He confessed, as his voice cracked slightly.  
"Aww Buck." Sam replied, "If you're comfortable with it, how about I give you a bit of a makeover?"  
Bucky nodded with a sniffle, "I'd like that, thanks Sam."  
"Don't mention it, big guy, now let's get you feeling as handsome as you look." Sam said with a grin, as he went upstairs to borrow a pair of clippers and some gel from Clint whilst Bucky took a shower. 

When he was showered, dressed and ready and Sam had the supplies, he headed into the bathroom, with Bucky just behind him. He placed the supplies down on the sink, pulled up the stool for Bucky to sit on and then grabbed a towel which he drapped over the other man's shoulders.  
"So, how would you like me to cut your hair?" He asked softly.  
Bucky then replied with, "Y'know that guy who was in all of the musicals that you have shown me, maybe one of his shorter styles."  
"Aaron Tveit?" Sam asked, to which Bucky nodded.  
"I think you'd look really good with short hair again, I have seen the photos of you from the forties in the Smithsonian, I can see why everyone had a thing for you James." He said with another grin, whilst Bucky let out a slight chuckle at his words.  
"Thank you Sam." He said timidly, as another blush formed on his face.  
"No problem Buck." He said casually, as he handed Bucky his phone, so that he could chose a haircut of Aaron's that he wanted. 

When Bucky had found one that he liked the look of, he showed it to Sam as he handed the phone back. Sam nodded in approval before brushing Bucky's hair out. Once had finished, he look at Bucky in the mirror and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm just going to cut away the length now, if you're okay with that, don't worry I promise that I will go slow but if you need me to stop then please let me know." He said.  
Bucky replied, "Really Sam, thank you for doing this and I'm as ready as I'll ever be."  
Sam then picked up a pair of scissors that he had found in the cupboard underneath the sink. He then tied Bucky's hair into a loose ponytail and slowly began cutting it off. Once the ponytail had been cut off, Sam looked at Bucky in the mirror once more.  
"What do you think so far?" He asked.  
"It feels so much lighter." Bucky beamed and this made Sam so happy.  
"I'm going to turn the clippers on now, if that's okay." Sam stated, as hd picked then up from the sink's ledge.  
Bucky nodded again, before closing his eyes as Sam got to work once more. 

With Bucky's go ahead, Sam blow dryed the hair before styling it.  
"Done, you can take a look now." He said with another grin.  
Bucky opened his eyes and his jaw dropped open.  
"I love it! I look like me Sam, I look like me!" as he teared up a little bit.  
"You do, you look gorgeous, evem more so than usual thanks to my handiwork." Sam smirked. 

He shaved Bucky's face so that he was completely ckean shaven and picked out an outfit for him. Quickly, he made his way to his bathroom to change into it. Shortly after he pushed the door open to reveal his new look.  
"What do you think?" He asked shyly.  
"You look wonderful." Sam replied, as he walked closer to Bucky and gently kissed his cheek. 

"I think should tell you something, I have had feelings for you for quite a while now but it's completely okay if you don't feel the same."  
Bucky was surprised but also ecstatic, as he thought that Sam would never reciprocate his feelings.  
"I feel the same, Sam." He said, as he made eye contact with him.  
"You do?" He said, before gently wrapping his arms around Bucky, whilst making sure not to touch his metal arm as it still Bucky quite insecure but Sam was determined to show him everyday that he was fine with his arm because it was part of Bucky and he loved everything about Bucky.  
"I do." He confirmed, before gently kissing him, which was followed by same kissing him back.  
Sam then pulled his phone out his pocket and put on a playlist of Aaron Tveit songs, as Bucky loved all of the shows that they were from and Aaron always seemed to remind Sam of Bucky, especially with his new haircut and bare face.  
"Would care to dance with me, love?" Sam crooned.  
"It would be an honour." He said, as he gently wrapped his arms around his waist and they swayed to Come What May.  
Bucky smiled and layed his head on Sam's shoulder.  
"Y'know love, your smile could light up all of Broadway."  
"You really think so?" Bucky mumbled into Sam's neck  
"Definitely and I hope that someday, I'll be able to take you there, so that you can see for yourself." 

Sure enough for their sixth month anniversary, Sam took Bucky to go and see Moulin Rouge, which they both loved almost as much as they loved each other.


End file.
